


Funding

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 朋友点的，职员盖盖和学生白组，实验室事故也是点的





	1. Chapter 1

事故发生的时候，努德内正在实验室里观察念珠菌的显色情况。圆形的培养皿里颜色缤纷界限模糊，如同印象派的朦胧作品。淡绿色的白色念珠菌将底色铺垫成池塘般的翠碧，灰蓝色的热带念珠菌提供阴影感让水波荡漾，紫色的光滑念珠菌与粉色的克柔念珠菌化作花朵点缀其间，浅淡雅致的颜色交融在透明的玻璃底上，色彩融合巧妙宛如莫奈笔下著名的《睡莲》。

就在努德内思考是不是该多加点粉色以让画面看起来更暖时，随着一声巨响，某样东西自对门高速飞来，穿过门上的玻璃砸出的洞，擦着他的耳畔飞过，撞在旁边的柜子上，存放在那的聚乙烯深孔板哗啦啦地垮塌。

还好这个柜子里放的不是玻璃瓶，努德内神情恍然地想，盯着储藏柜隔板上月牙形的豁口，手里的瑰丽画卷支离破碎，细小的玻璃渣散落他满手，还有些掉落在了身上。

他回头望了眼身后的奥默里克，发现那位平日总是目光安然的学长神情怔愣地靠在椅背上。要不是奥默里克方才正好觉得有些困，往旁边伸手去拿咖啡，那不明飞行物的路线会正好经过他的头部。

“你没事吧？”猛然间回过神来的奥默里克惊魂未定地问着，他看见努德内站在满地狼藉中，玻璃碎片在他的身上闪光，手上五颜六色如打翻了染料盒，距离他耳朵半掌的地方是木柜子被割开的窟窿。

努德内并未感到身体上有任何疼痛，他呆呆地盯着手里如美梦般不复存在的画作，想起小时候好不容易搭好的积木被哥哥们踩坏的场景。在奥默里克起身冲到他身边的间隙里，他低头在地面上发现了一块蓝白相间的圆形，表情木然地对满脸担心的学长说:“是离心机的转子。”

生物实验室不像化学实验室那样存放着危险易燃易爆的药剂，理论上相对安全得多，但也不是没有发生意外的可能.在众多血腥骇闻中上镜率最高的凶器便是高速离心机，曾在大洋彼岸留下穿过两栋楼砸死路边停车的司机可怕案底。如果方才奥默里克没有去取咖啡，努德内没有为了避免反光干扰挪动位置，那枚不起眼的转子恐怕就要因完成双杀而成为明日的头条。

“哎哎，很抱歉，没吓到你们吧？”一个满头大汗却笑容阳光的青年小跑着进来，看到室内的凌乱不堪呈现出自我检讨的表情，“对面实验室的离心机转子取不出来，我仗着力气大地帮了下忙，没想到，再盖上之后，它就直接飞出来了。”

努德内默不作声地看了眼奥默里克，以目光询问着“你认识这人吗？”奥默里克轻轻摇头，怀疑地看着那位似乎并没有意识到自己差点造成过失杀人的青年，克制地保持着礼貌问道:“请问您是？”

“我叫盖里克，嘿嘿，是苍穹公司的员工，”青年面带微笑地自我介绍着，掏出名片双手捧着递上，“我们公司最近跟你们系有横向项目的委托，派我在这里负责联络与提供协助。”

努德内与奥默里克接过名片，不动声色地交换了眼神。苍穹公司他们当然听过，这家科技企业的办公楼就在学校旁边的园区。他们听说这家公司待遇优，福利好，录用门槛也是同样的高，如今看来，可能也未必考察得如传说中那么严格。

“你手上的这是……因为刚刚的事情吗？”意识到自己给面前的学生造成了麻烦，名叫盖里克的青年赶忙掏出纸巾，想要帮努德内擦拭干净那些看起来已经凝固的颜料。

“别乱动！”出声制止的是奥默里克，他将努德内拉到离那位不速之客稍远的地方，对满脸疑惑的盖里克说，“那些是细菌，而且他手上有玻璃，你这么擦万一划破了怎么办？”他说得急切，激动得有些失仪，或许是察觉到自己过于强硬，他稍稍缓和了些语气，“您那边还有事就请先去忙吧，这边我们自己处理就好。”

努德内垂着头，默不作声地走到边上，用镊子仔细地清理着自己手上的碎玻璃。他的手腕纤细落着几滴粉色，阳光下手心里有几处亮晶晶的。盖里克抱歉地望着年轻的学生在窗边的剪影，突如其来地感到莫名的心疼。

“我……”盖里克想再说些赔礼的话，却被走廊上传来的呼唤打断，他所在的公司跟对面研究组还有些重要的细节有待敲定，今天本该是忙碌的一天。他弯腰捡起那枚肇事的转子，对面前的奥默里克也对远处的努德内说，“哪天我请你们吃饭吧？”

“谢谢，不过不用麻烦了。”奥默里克看了眼努德内，猜想他也毫无兴趣。

“不麻烦的，反正我这段时间每天都会来，不就是顺便的事情吗？”盖里克没有听出对方辞绝的真实含义，仍在坚持着。

“那……等我们俩忙完比赛的事情怎么样？”奥默里克使出了缓兵之计。比赛还有半个月，或许他到时候就忘记了。

“那就这样，一言为定。”盖里克冲他们挥挥手，如来时那样小跑着朝着隔壁奔去。

奥默里克冲盖里克的背影叹气，从抽屉里取出块胶布，走到努德内身边，“玻璃太碎，镊子不好取的话就用这个粘吧。”

“谢谢。”努德内接受了学长的建议，望着门口的方向，“你知道他们的结项时间是多久吗？”

“不知道，”奥默里克摇摇头，他知道努德内在担心什么，“我去隔壁问问。”

奥默里克说着便跨过满地狼藉，消失在碎掉半边玻璃的门后。

大约十分钟后，这位情报员神色凝重地返回，将实验室里供学生书写的桌子逐个往后面移动三格地砖。完成之后，他对已经弄干净自己的手，开始打扫地面的努德内说：“期限是一年。”

努德内扶着扫帚，担忧地望着窗边的实验台，“那个是挪不走的吧？”

“是的，”奥默里克无奈地回答，“不过我根据那台离心机的转动方向大概估算了下，如果人紧贴着最左边的柜子站的话，在那操作还是相对比较安全的。”


	2. Chapter 2

在努德内的眼里，奥默里克曾是料事如神的，这位学长善于察言观色，又颇懂人心，就连老师什么时候会来实验室突击检查都猜得精准，学弟学妹们私底下都说他算无遗策。

然而，当努德内和奥默里克一起离开微生物显色大赛的场地，在散去得差不多的观看人群中，一眼瞥见盖里克在午后四点的阳光下显得耀眼无比的白金色头发时，他隐隐地感到奥默里克学长这次可能失算了。

“下午好啊，两位！”盖里克声音洪亮，发现两位同学并没有朝自己这边看，便拼命摇晃着手臂想要吸引他们的注意力，小跑着朝着那边过去，“怎么样？比赛完了吧？我请你们吃饭怎么样？”

声音中的直率和暖意让接连不断的问句听上去并不咄咄逼人，坦诚真挚的表情中也看不出丝毫的勉强，但奥默里克却认为这顿饭是横竖躲不掉的，努德内正望着他，目光中也是相同的含义。

“好吧，”奥默里克点头同意着，两周前他认为跟初次见面就差点闹出命案的人吃饭不太妥当，但那之后盖里克时不时地便到这边实验室串门，次数多了感觉他也不过只是性格有些粗心，本质上应是个好人，“等我们先回宿舍换身衣服好吗？毕竟我们刚从各种细菌的包围中钻出来。”

“没问题，”盖里克回答得十分痛快，“那我就先去占个位置，地点是——”他想了想，报出了学校旁边的科技园里最贵的餐厅名字，“就这家吧，请你们吃顿好的。”

努德内的性格比奥默里克内向许多，就连跟同班同学相处都常觉得别扭，面对这仍可算是陌生人的邀请感到些许不适。不过有奥默里克陪着的话，情况要好上许多，当初正是这位热心的学长将他从彻底闹翻脸的宿舍解救出来的。

只可惜，正如奥默里克也有计算失误的时候，这位学长作为正值毕业年的学生，对自己的时间安排未必总是能做得了主。

在与盖里克坐在餐厅里等了二十分钟仍不见奥默里克的影子后，努德内打开手机才发现上面有近十个未接来电，还有一条署名奥默里克的短信。在反复确认过三遍自己没有理解错误后，努德内转向正在桌对面望着自己的盖里克，转达了奥默里克临时爽约的原因：“他的毕业导师突然打来电话，说要跟他谈谈论文的事情。”

“你们还真是忙呢，”盖里克目光里充满理解，想起自己在球场上挥汗如雨的学生时代来，“不过本科生而已哎，也会这么严格吗？我怎么感觉我那时玩着玩着就上完大学了？并没有这么累啊。”他是体育特长生，比起课程成绩，学校更看重他在赛场争来的荣誉。

“各家大学具体情况不同吧，”努德内淡淡地回答。奥默里克在短信中建议他向对方提出改期，但他的手机忘记锁屏，不知何时变成的静音，并没有能够在及时地注意到学长的信息，现在饮料已经上来，提出离开太过失礼。“不过我也没上过别的学校。”

盖里克听了他的话在对面笑出声，惹得附近安静吃饭的客人不满地朝这边望了一眼。努德内不明白自己的话有什么可笑的，一时间感到尴尬，抓过杯子低头饮了口果汁。

“比赛的结果怎么样？”盖里克边问边叉着盘子里的香肠，“我看见你拿着奖牌。”

“奖牌是奥默里克的，我只是帮他拿一下。”努德内悲喜不辨的表情没有暴露出他心里的失落，他本指望自己能在这次比赛里获奖，然后借此提高自己的综合积分，好竞争奖学金。大一是很尴尬的年级，不想妥协投稿普通期刊的话，就只能靠竞赛与活动积累分数。

“哎，是吗？”盖里克看过那副作品，觉得那片莲池美得就像是油画，根本看不出是用细菌做成的，“可你的作品明明很棒。”

“谢谢喜欢，”努德内微微笑了下，却不慎在眼里流露出遗憾，“只可惜还是技不如人啊。”

为了让颜色看起来柔和，努德内特意缩短恒温放置时间，这样的匠心独运却被评委认为是失误，他们更喜欢那些显色度高的作品，比如奥默里克那副雪景，整个底色都是白茫茫的没半分透明，根据斐波那契螺旋线排列的冬花落叶对比鲜明，视觉上就很引人瞩目。

盖里克从没有参加过任何跟科学沾边的竞赛，但他望着对方那双澄澈的翠色眼睛，忽然想起那场跟对手在绿茵场上僵持到最后半分却被破门的比赛来，心里不由得泛起酸涩，世间许多感情都是相通的。除此之外，他还对自己的冒失心存愧疚，看过努德内的作品后，他才反应过来初遇的那天洒在这位年轻人手上的颜料是什么，顿时理解奥默里克当时为何表现得那么紧张。

他放下刀叉，默默地走到努德内身边坐在相邻的椅子上，没有说话只是静静地看着他，那双平日里目光张扬神采奔放的眼睛，四目交接时传递过去的是理解与鼓励。

这反而让努德内觉得有些无所适从，反过来安慰道：“没关系的，反正还有别的机会可以争取。”但别的竞赛大都需要团队合作，对努德内而言，比完成作品设计更难的是寻找队友。

若不是父母断了他生活费作为对他在选专业时一意孤行的惩罚，努德内其实也不用那么在意奖学金的事情。以他可称得上豪门的家境申请助学金学校也不可能批准，这就导致别人眼中含着金汤匙出生的他，在食堂里连多一份菜都不敢打。

“谢谢你的款待，”努德内不知道该用什么表情面对那位看起来比自己还难过的青年，只好展示出万能的礼貌，朝对方餐盘里被划得乱糟糟的食物看看，“再不吃的话牛油就要冷了。”

“嗯，是的，我差点忘了。”盖里克拍拍努德内的肩，恢复可掬的笑容，回到了自己那边。他发现对方虽然只是学生，但握刀叉的姿态却显得熟稔优雅，甚至比董事会里那个姓泽梅尔的富二代还像富家少爷。


	3. Chapter 3

意大利盛产美食与葡萄酒的托斯卡纳地区有句乡间谚语，将餐桌比作是照耀人心的魔法镜，水火不容的人同桌用餐敌意会更深，而性情相合的人分享美食则会很快变得亲密起来。

自从那天跟盖里克共进晚餐并活着生还，还被热心的青年坚持着送回到实验室门口后，努德内就与他成为了朋友。虽然他们各自有事情忙，平日里只是在走廊遇见打打招呼，闲下来的时候相互串个门，对内敛的努德内而言已经是十分亲密的关系。

他同意奥默里克对盖里克的看法，认为这位活力青年只是有些不成熟，比那些良心上有所缺欠的人可贵得多，相处起来轻松随意半点拘束都没有，只要别让他靠近实验器材就万事大吉。

被用来当做对照组进行差别测量的是努德内那两个哥哥，他们对待后辈的方式可算得上是教科书式的欺凌。因此，当努德内接到他们的电话，说想跟弟弟谈谈，转达些家里的意见时，他的手腕应激般颤抖着，差点把手机落水池里，好半天才挤出话：“我在学校门口等你们。”

假装镇定地挂上电话后，他看了眼正将手指插在头发里冥思苦想的奥默里克，对他说自己有事要出去下。理智告诉他在学校里见面会更安全，但努德内并不希望自己童年的噩梦太过靠近这座美好的象牙塔。

那两位养尊处优的公子自然不会在太阳下站着，他们将见面地点定在学校旁边的咖啡厅，像等待猎物上门般好整以暇地恭候着自己的弟弟到来。在看见目标推开玻璃门走进来时，同时朝他做了个十分亲切的邀请手势。

“想见你一面还真不容易呢，亲爱的弟弟。”说话的是长兄，他将咖啡推到努德内面前，露出毫无破绽的亲和表情。

“要不是受父命所托，我们也不想来打扰你的好日子。”次子表情极为无奈，说话时头摇得仿佛在演默剧。

“父亲有什么话想对我说吗？”努德内心里忐忑着，声音却不卑不亢，即使他知道那两位兄长最讨厌自己不服输的样子。

“你来说吧，”长兄看了眼自己身边的兄弟，说着便将身子伸展得如八爪鱼般，懒洋洋地靠在沙发垫上，慢条斯理地说，“我嫌丢人，开不了这口。”

努德内面无表情，耐心地等着，他自认没做过什么可算丢人的事，无论是书面成绩还是实验操作，他在学校老师眼里都是优等生，如果换个正常些的家庭，父母该为他骄傲才是。

“关于你为何身无分文却过得这么充裕的事情，你以为家里什么都不知道吗？”说话的兄长眼睛比努德内更绿些，在灯光下看着如磷火般明亮却幽寒。

“充裕？”努德内重复着，觉得这很好笑，他的生活水平只能维持在勉强温饱。他表情平静地解释着，“我申请了助学岗位，也在争取奖学金，节俭些的话还是够用的。”

对面传来毫不掩饰的笑声，两位兄长用看怪物般的眼神看着他，方才的声音继续着他早已想好的台词：“家里查过你的银行流水，以你的收入和支出，只吃菜叶或许饿不死，但想要住在学校附近的公寓……”说到这里，那位兄长脸上的嘲讽更甚，“那公寓的月租金可以在郊区买个平方，就你那点钱连块门槛石都不够。”

“公寓是我学长租的，我只是借住在那。”努德内诚实地回答，目光坦然如炬。

那晚他满足了早就想把他赶出去的舍友们的愿望，大晚上无处可归地在学校里的林荫道上晃。从实验室回来的奥默里克看见他，询问过情况后，便将他接到了自己在校外的公寓，随后便以自己想有个伴为由，为他在客厅的角落隔了片空间。

“是叫奥默里克的学长对吗？”声音开始变得咄咄逼人起来，语气也是愈发的轻蔑不屑，“你以为家里没查过他的底细吗？他可是普拉尼翁家这代的独子！”

“你们查他做什么？”努德内极力克制心里的气愤，脸上却不可避免地露出愠色，同时为奥默里克无端地被卷入自己家庭的纠纷感到愧疚，“他是独子又有什么问题？”

“你是雅姆贝德家的人，你做什么，跟谁往来可都关系着家族的颜面，”对面的人交叠着的腿换了下位置，摆出兄长教训弟弟的姿态来，“既然你什么都想瞒着家里，那我们也只能用些手段去查了。”

“你们到底想知道什么？”努德内问，手指在咖啡杯上紧扣，指尖露出苍白色的月牙。

“你再继续装傻的话，可就别怪我们把话说得太直接。”长子的声音比次子更多些他所希望的威严，落在听者耳里反而显得做作又滑稽。

“我不明白你们的意思，”努德内皱着眉，迎着对方麦芒般刺人的目光，“还是请你们直说吧。”

“请问普拉尼翁家的继承人每月给你多少钱？你又付给他什么作为回报？”雅姆贝德家的次子交叉着手指，审犯人般地问着，见努德内表现出不解，轻慢地笑道，“你不是指望我们相信人家会平白无故对你好吧？”笑声过后，他用更加放肆的目光打量着自己的弟弟，“有钱的少爷现在流行玩什么我们又不是不知道。”

努德内不是迟钝的人，却经过了三秒才明白对方说的意思，他难以置信又怒不可遏地望着那两位故作痛心的兄长，面颊因为羞辱而涨得通红：“这是父亲的想法，还是你们的？”

“都是，也都不是，”先点头，又很快摇头否定的是长兄，他作出语重心长的样子，对天真的弟弟说，“你别小看上流社会的流言蜚语，若不是有人无意间透露你与那位公子过从甚密，父亲也不会想到去查。”

“哎，还以为你有多大本事呢？”次子接过兄长的话，摇着头叹着气，恨铁不成钢地说，却是乐见好戏般的眼神，“我们家把你养这么大，可不是让你去给别人当床垫的。”

与“床垫”二字几乎重合的是咖啡泼洒的声音。努德内猛地站起身，手里是倾倒而空的咖啡杯，袅袅热气正从上面蒸腾而起。

“失陪了。”努德内冷冷地把话撂下，转身姿态从容地朝着门口走去，他听见身后传来愤怒的咒骂，接着便是咖啡桌被推开，陶瓷碎裂，钞票落在地上，皮鞋踏在木地板上的响声。


	4. Chapter 4

他没有回头，出了咖啡厅的门便朝着学校的方向拼命地奔跑，他快速地跃上台阶，小心地绕过路边的栏杆，注意不撞到行人，奔跑不是他的长项，不一会儿他便气喘吁吁。

两位兄长在他身后紧追不舍，被泼了身咖啡后他们也没什么仪态可顾，十分乐意再把过去的猫鼠游戏重来一遍。

校门远远地在眼前，努德内却有些犹豫，就这么被两位兄长追着跑进去的话难免不会被保安拦下询问，然后将事情通报到系里，变成好事同学们的谈资。奥默里克的公寓是眼下最好的选择，却远在另一个校门的方向，学校两门距离是3.8公里，从校外跑的话就更远，还要穿过车流湍急的马路，更要命的是那条马路与铁轨交汇，运气不好的话可能被拦下等待火车通行。

思考让他的步伐不经意间放缓，听到身后的怒骂声逼近，他才别无选择地朝前跑。就在他回头去确认追兵离自己多远时，他撞上块软绵绵的东西，很快意识到那是男性的胸膛。

“下午好啊，努德内同学，”二人相撞的瞬间盖里克几乎是全凭本能地抱住怀里摇摇欲坠的身子，待对方站稳之后才看清那张脸是谁，“跑这么急是要上哪去啊？”

“你别管，”努德内弯腰扶着自己的膝盖，上气不接下气地回答，使劲推开对方的手臂，正想要继续逃跑，却被盖里克忽然护在身后。

“你们在追他吗？”盖里克望着那两位紧随而至，恶狠狠地盯着努德内的男人问。他不知道他们有什么过节，但两个大人把一位学生追得没命跑，肯定不是什么应该发生在光天化日下的好事。

“请你不要多管闲事！”“否则别怪我们不客气！”两位兄长粗声粗气地对这半路杀出来的程咬金吼道，他们已经不再是少年，久违的追逐让他们狼狈不堪。

“哎哎，我倒想看看是怎么个不客气法。”盖里克说着便挽起了袖子，露出他运动员般的肌肉结实的臂膀。面前这两个男人看起来一副斯文败类的样子，根本不是禁打的类型。

“别，这不关你的事，”努德内想往前站，却被盖里克坚决挡在身后，只好抓着他的衣服悄声说，“惹上他们很麻烦的。”

“是吗？怎么个麻烦呢？”盖里克笑着问，反手在努德内的身侧拍了怕，示意他不要害怕，挑衅地望着对面已经露出怯色的二人，“我别的本事没有，打架可从没输过。”

“了不起，”最先沉住气决定靠话语赢回局面的是长子，“不愧是可爱的努德内呢。”

次子很快明白过来兄长话中的含义，盯着盖里克胸前那张画着公司标志的门禁卡，他知道这家公司待遇有多好，目光玩味意有所指地说：“真是出门随便遇到一个人都是你的——”

“别说了！”努德内打断对方的话，声音嘶哑接续着咳嗽，热焰从脸颊上退却，让位给骨髓里传来的森森寒意，他感到头晕目眩，手脚冰凉发软。

“他们在说什么？”盖里克不明就里地问，回头却发现努德内的面色苍白，嘴唇颤抖着，身子软绵绵地，若不是扶着自己，怕是早就倒下了。

“没什么。”努德内摇摇头，尽力挤出笑容，想证明自己没事，眼前却开始出现细小的黑点，并且越来越多，逐渐扩大到整个视野内。

再次看清眼前的景象时，他发现自己置身在陌生的卧室里，躺在他从未见过的床上。他慌乱在自己身边摸索着，手指触到块坚硬的圆角，那是他的手机，上面显示时间是晚上九点半。

他发现自己只穿着衬衣，外套搭在不远处的椅子上，他蹑手蹑脚地下来，将那件风衣拿在手里，定了定神后开门走进客厅里。盖里克自笔记本后面抬起头来，笑容热烈如和煦的阳光。

“醒了？”盖里克站起来将努德内拉到身边坐下，伸手试了试他脸上的温度，既不感到冰冷，也不摸着发烫，露出放心的神情，“那时你忽然昏倒，可把我吓死了。还好我们公司就在旁边，医务室的大夫说你只是受到了惊吓，又有些低血糖，多休息就没事了。”他边递给努德内杯水，边继续解释着，“我公寓离得近，就把你带回来了，有点乱，希望你别介意。”

“谢谢你。”努德内稍稍往外坐了些，兄长们刺耳的指控犹在耳侧回响，毫无心理准备地发现自己睡在别人床上，即使情况与他们说的不符，也让他感到生理性不适。他以为盖里克会理所当然地问自己白天事情的前因后果，可对方却毫不在意地开始考虑起别的事情来。

“你饿了吧？我帮你叫个外卖，你看看你喜欢哪家的。”盖里克说着将手机屏幕转向努德内，上面罗列着各种餐厅的名字。

“谢谢，但是不用了，”努德内抿着嘴，将谢绝说得尽量礼貌，“时间不早了，你很快也该休息了，我回公寓再吃。”

“可是……现在外面正下着暴雨呢，”盖里克走到窗边，拉开垂下的帘幕，暴雨倾盆打在玻璃窗上，水流延绵成片，夜色中的灯火朦胧盈动，模糊成光亮的斑块，“这雨即使撑着伞也没法走，不然我就直接带去楼下吃了。”

“……淋下雨也没事的。”努德内依然坚持，听起来有些勉强。

“不行，”盖里克收敛起笑容，语气强硬起来，“你下午才晕倒过，饭也不吃就要出去淋雨，是不要命了吗？”然而这架子才摆了几秒，他又心软下来，走到努德内的身边，“你就在我这睡吧，我待会要去公司，今晚不回来了。钥匙留在这，明天记得带到实验室去给我。”

还没等努德内拆穿盖里克的谎言，那位热心善良又行动敏捷的青年已经消失在门外。

打开门冲到走廊上，努德内发现整层楼空旷寂静，就连电梯都没有在移动，盖里克仿佛是凭空消失了般。

他拿出手机，却想起自己并没有将盖里克的联系方式存进来，只好认命地回到那间有些凌乱的公寓，坐在沙发上拨通奥默里克的号码，告诉他自己今晚不回去。

出乎意料地，警惕性素来很高的奥默里克听到自己的室友夜不归宿竟然没有多问，只叮嘱努德内夜里小心，并且特别提醒他记得吃饭。


	5. Chapter 5

奥默里克不喜欢撒谎，但这并不妨碍他在没被问起时保持沉默。所以努德内不知道那晚盖里克在自己熟睡后联系了对门实验室的项目伙伴，从他们那里获得奥默里克的号码，并与这位学长通了电话。

盖里克打电话来时奥默里克正在客厅里盯着茶几上那把陶瓷厨刀，铃声响起后去拿手机才发现自己手上有道细细的口子，正浅浅地殷着血。他看了眼伤口认为它无关紧要，倒是手机上的陌生来电十分可疑。

“您好，请问您是？”奥默里克按下通话键，十五分钟前发生在这屋子里的事情让他的声音警惕得刻板。

“哎，是奥默里克同学吗？我是盖里克。”对面的声音依旧爽朗却明显地有意压低。

“是的，我是，”奥默里克不记得自己给过对方电话号码，但这并不重要，“请问有什么事吗？”

“努德内同学在我这里，他有些……”平时直来直去的盖里克少有地想了想措辞，“他受到了些惊吓，医生说他需要休息，不过没什么大碍，你也不需要担心。”

“明白了，多谢你照顾他。”奥默里克没有问努德内到底受到怎样的惊吓，桌子上缺了块角的陶瓷刀已经预先给了他答案。

踟蹰着提出疑问的是盖里克，他的声音低得完全不像平日里豪爽的青年，听起来犹豫又小心翼翼：“……努德内最近是不是卷进了什么麻烦？如果我能帮得上忙的话……”

“那是他的家事。”奥默里克叹息着回答，将手机夹在肩头，从抽屉里取出块止血贴，覆盖在已经有血珠滑出的伤痕上。

前一天晚上回来时，奥默里克刷卡通过门禁，走到公寓楼下的大厅里，便远远地看见两位衣冠楚楚的男人坐在沙发上。暖黄的灯光下，他们的身形看上去有些熟悉，就连发色都与浮现在奥默里克脑海里那位室友相似，这让他不由得往那边看了看，发现对方似乎也在看着自己。

“你就是奥默里克同学吧？”其中一人问，开门见山地自我介绍着，“我们是努德内的哥哥。”说着他递过来自己的身份证明，上面写着的姓氏的确与努德内相同。

其实不需要看到证明，奥默里克也基本相信对方没有说谎，他们的发色与瞳色跟努德内几乎一样，脸部的轮廓也有着十分相似的线条，只是多了些在成年人的世界中被打磨出来的世故感。

奥默里克只从努德内与家世不符的拮据中隐隐猜到他的家庭待他恐怕并不宽厚，也从他平日里表现出的逃避社交、沉默寡言、无故紧张中判断他生长环境多半不是无忧无虑的。但努德内从未亲口对他言及此事，所以奥默里克只知他有烦恼，却并不知道烦恼的源头矛盾尖锐到何等程度。

努德内的兄长来此前先回宾馆换了身干净衣服，奥默里克无法从他们胸前的咖啡渍上得知他们曾跟努德内有过冲突。于是他以接待自己室友家人那样的礼数邀请他们去了楼上，并没有看到他们在他转身按电梯时交换的眼神——这孩子真好对付。

让奥默里克察觉到事情不对的是那两位客人几乎固定在自己身上的询问。按理说家人来探望，应该想要知道的是自己家上学的孩子的情况，即使是担心他交友不慎，想要确认同室居住的人是否可靠，也犯不着打探得这么细致。

正当他打算委婉地提醒那两位体面人注意尊重自己隐私时，对方忽然直截了当地抛出令他目瞪口呆的问题。对方所用的言辞锋利如刀，跟努德内很像的绿色眼睛里敞露着得意的神情。奥默里克将对方的话在脑海中咀嚼，竟然辨不清他和努德内谁因此受到的冒犯更深。

他想了想，自己并未表现出任何的不当言行，是能够让对方将这种下流龌龊的话指向自己的。这一刻的他以为对方的话不过类似于对女性亲属的问候，是出于羞辱的目的而非真实的意有所指。

然而下一秒，那两位自以为抢先了先机的兄长便摆出生意人斡旋的姿态，以谈判的口吻询问奥默里克到底给过努德内多少钱，并表示随他说个数，雅姆贝德家都会尽数奉还，只要他承诺跟自己的弟弟今晚就分手并将那不听话的孩子立即赶大街上去吸取点教训。

奥默里克这才明白对方竟然是认真的，但被逼到角落里的普拉尼翁家继承人并没有像那些丑闻被揭露的名流后代那样表现得慌张，反而目光沉静神态安然，彬彬有礼地向那两位在他人地盘上语出不逊的人下了逐客令。见对方丝毫没有离去的意思，他转身去厨房取了把新开的陶瓷刀，将那两位故作镇定的贵族公子吓得一边骂他是“疯子”一边夺门而逃。

雅姆贝德家或许财大气粗，可普拉尼翁家也同样显赫，良好的教养熏陶出奥默里克的谦爱知礼，也同时赋予他捍卫自己和伙伴的倔强勇气，人和人是不同的，有钱人和有钱人也是不同的。且不说他跟努德内关系清白，就算真是那种纯粹的金钱往来，翻脸断交就无情地把人赶走也绝不是君子所为。

就在奥默里克心有余悸地躺在沙发上，捂着自己因后怕快要跳出胸膛的心脏时，电话响起的时机恰到好处得让他以为是努德内那两位兄长打算继续不依不饶。

“事情就是这样。”奥默里克知道以努德内的性格，他绝对不希望自己将此事告知别人，他甚至连自己都打算瞒到最后。但奥默里克几个月后就要毕业远渡海外深造，他担心努德内在危机四伏的困境中独木难支。

奥默里克从不怀疑努德内的能力与顽强，他在那绿水般的澄澈双目中看到其中倒映的星空灿烂银河流散，可苍劲的松木在成材参天前也是弱不禁风的细苗，他希望努德内在面对源自亲情的恶意最终迎战时，能有可靠的盟友站在他的身边。

或许努德内知道后会责怪他多事，但即便如此，奥默里克也依然决定做自己认为正确的事情，他最后不忘提醒盖里克：“努德内不知道我已经知道了，你也不要让他知道我告诉过你。”窗外忽然响起暴雨声，将话音打断片刻。“他是个很要强的人，有时候倔强得令人担忧。”


	6. Chapter 6

“离心机的转子是成对的，型号必须一致，”努德内将钥匙还给盖里克的时候表情平静无澜，他发现对方也是无事发生过的样子。那台差点成为恐怖新闻主角的离心机安静地靠在墙边，他走过去解开白色的盖子，对正将钥匙装进口袋里的青年说，“用得久了就容易取不出来，这时候很多人会往旁边轻拍，可横向用力太多会损伤主轴，造成不平衡或者松动，高速旋转时转子就有可能飞出。”

“哎，原来是这样？”盖里克走到努德内的旁边，看着那年轻得发光的手指在白色的离心机上游移着，将重要的部位逐个指出来。

“……正因为如此，转子的使用时间必须严格监控，”努德内往墙上看了看，伸手取下悬挂在旁边的记录本，随便翻开几页，将上面的记录展示给盖里克，“超过使用时间的转子必须替换，或者降速使用。单个转子的连续使用时间也不能过长，不然就会难以取下。”

“明白了，谢谢你告诉我。”盖里克说得真心诚意，半点不因客套，他过去所学的专业跟科技毫无关系，作为甲方代表他的工作只负责监督和联络，也并不要求他懂得那些实验室操作。但随着项目的推进，缺乏相关专业的知识让他逐渐感到些不便，能多懂些总是好的。

“不会的话尽量别碰，交给你们项目组的人就行，他们都很专业的。”努德内将盖子重新盖上，记录本也挂回原处，迟疑了下，说出的是他真正的担忧，“可如果你们以后要跟别的实验室合作，尤其是独立机构，他们对操作规范的要求未必像学校这么严格，总之，你尽量注意下安全，这可不是闹着玩的。” 想了想，似乎没什么可说的，努德内有些羞赧地站在墙边。

这孩子在担心我。盖里克微笑着抚平努德内那浅棕色的头发，方才这位同学靠边站的时候不小心碰到旁边的绿植，头发被尖细的叶片撩得乱糟糟的，让他那总是一丝不苟的仪表显出些更像少年人的随和。他才不过十几岁，几个月前还是不能抽烟喝酒的未成年人，却着面对成年世界无处说理的兵荒马乱。

努德内拉着自己衣服说别惹麻烦时的眼神再次浮现在盖里克面前，有些虚弱却亮晶晶的好像天上最亮的星星。他那时明明害怕得要命，急切需要保护和支持，浑身都在颤抖好像冬天落在冰湖里的麻雀，考虑的却是不要替他人带来麻烦。

“如果我有别的问题，关于你们专业的，可以来请教你吗？”盖里克谦虚地问，他知道自己做事不够细心，也缺乏相关领域的学识，他对自己的不足从来乐于承认，正因为如此，实习企业的领导就任这家公司经理的时候才替他留了个职位，认为他亲和待人的品质能够有效减少项目合作中的纠纷。

“可以，当然可以了。”努德内抬起那双绿眼睛，发现盖里克望着自己的样子就像学生面对老师，虽然站着却是正襟危坐的样子，不由得泛起些笑意在脸上，红扑扑的好像林檎熟透的果实。

努德内不会平白无故接受他人施予的善意，如果想要对他表现热心的话，就必须双方往来互有支持。

这是那晚奥默里克在电话里谈到的，他成功说服努德内在不负担租金的情况下与自己分享公寓，用的理由是自己独居不习惯外加放假会回家这里无人不放心，同时压上的还有那让他跻身校辩论队首席的能言善辩。

盖里克没有奥默里克那样的巧舌，但他确实有些东西正头疼着，如果能够请教下相关方面的专业人士再好不过。他知道努德内不过才大一，但经过这段时间的相处与了解后，他认为自己不知从哪听来的那句话指的就是努德内这样的人

——对有的人而言，年轻仅仅意味着他的年龄刚好到这里，却不等于他只拥有这个年纪的水平。

“我不确定公司投资所要考虑的具体事项有哪些，可如果只从研究的角度来看的话，”努德内将打包好的论文传到盖里克的邮箱里，鼠标在文档上晃了晃表示这是需要先看的部分，“针对循环肿瘤细胞的靶向药和缓解神经退行性病变的治疗是学界的最新热点，从海外实验室所获得的经费增长曲线来看，这应该是个前景不错且尚有空间施展的领域。”

盖里克松开交叉着枕在脑后的手指，凑到屏幕前望着那密密麻麻的英文字母发出惊叹。他就公司要求的未来展望向努德内请教了些问题，没想到对方给自己的答案竟然会这么详细，还附带着作为参考的文献。虽然他根本看不明白，但附在幻灯后作展示的时候唬人必定效果拔群。他很想好好地夸奖这位聪明的学生，到最后却只说得出：“这可真是太棒了！”

“公司投资比单纯学问要考虑的事情更复杂，”盖里克目光里的感动让努德内有些脸红。他的父母本已为他安排好此生的道路，他们希望他能够学商，好像哥哥们那样成为家族事业的螺丝钉，或者去学法律替生意场上那些见不得光的交易保驾护航。正是从小对虚伪赤裸的权钱交易的耳濡目染，让努德内不愿重复这样的生活，却也多少明白些其中的道理，“做学问可以不计较投入和代价，经营公司却必须避免亏本。我只懂实验室预算，所以结论只供你参考。”

盖里克安静地望着那位端坐的年轻人，努德内那瘦弱的身形在他的眼里几乎与救世主重合，自上流泻而下的灯光落在努德内浅棕色的发间，散发出亚麻金色的细辉，那就是他的圣徒光环。


	7. Chapter 7

奥默里克毕业的时候，他的父母捧着花到学校里来参加了典礼。努德内和盖里克坐在学校专门安排的教室里观看现场的直播。屏幕里的奥默里克穿着黑色的学士服从校长手中接过证书，鞠躬行礼后他低下头，校长将他的帽穗别到另一侧。

“那证书其实是张系着丝带的白纸，”努德内悄悄地对坐在身边的盖里克说，“真的证书早就领走了，这只是个仪式而已。”

“原来是这样，”盖里克恍然大悟，“我正纳闷呢，校长老人家不可能认得这么多学生，就算事先排好位置吧，只要有一个人走错后面可都完了。”

努德内将头埋在胳膊里，轻轻地笑着。盖里克也跟着他笑，捂着嘴以免吵到教室里的其他人。

奥默里克演讲的时候教室里的人纷纷露出崇拜的目光，只有努德内知道他那篇优秀毕业论文在最终上传系统前，耗费了这位追求完美的学长数不清的不眠夜。一份卓越的毕业论文加上享誉全校的优秀品德换来毕业典礼上的演说，这份荣誉是奥默里克应得的。

“好像，结束了？”屏幕上的人群开始陆续退场，盖里克捅捅身边有些失神的努德内，提醒道，“我们是不是该去合影了？”

盖里克曾在前夜打来电话询问奥默里克喜欢什么鲜花，他认为这位各方面都堪称优秀的毕业生应该在最美的花朵欢送下离开这座校园，出发前往无限光明的未来。努德内告诉他不用操心这件事，空着手来最好。看到奥默里克从会场走出来，盖里克才明白是为什么。有太多仰慕者向这位毕业生中的佼佼者献上花束，怀里的重量已经将他压得不堪重负，看到盖里克和努德内就像看到救星，快步朝他们走来。

“如果我们晚来一步的话，学长恐怕就要成为学校历史上第一个被鲜花压死的优秀毕业生了。”努德内心疼地替奥默里克擦去额头的汗珠。时值阳光火辣的六月，黑色的毕业袍穿在身上就跟蒸笼，奥默里克皮肤汗津津的，看起来就像是正在融化的冰块。

“我们到那边去吧？”奥默里克望着树下冲自己招手的父母微笑，他们手里捧着束颜色淡雅的花，是蓝色的桔梗与白色郁金香的组合，与他们儿子的发色和眼睛的颜色相得益彰，“麻烦帮我跟父母合个影，顺便也请他们帮我们拍几张。”

奥默里克的父母有着努德内从未在自己家里见过的慈爱笑容，他们在学校为家长特设的厅堂里观看了儿子的演说。他们为他感到骄傲，眉梢眼角都是藏不住的喜气洋洋。努德内不由得想起自己的父母来，他们即使在夸赞那两位兄长时，也从未营造过如此温馨的氛围。奥默里克如此善良的原因是他有足以滋养好品德的生长沃土。

“你想必就是努德内同学吧？”奥默里克的父亲问，布着皱纹的眼睛里温和友善，“常听奥默里克提起你呢。他说他很高兴能够交到你这样的朋友。”

“我……”努德内有些局促，奥默里克回望他的目光平复了他的心跳，“其实是我平日里受到学长许多照顾。”阳光将他的脸蛋烤得发烫，手心里攥着溪流。

他低头害羞却乖顺的样子让奥默里克的母亲心生怜悯，她猜想这孩子并不知道奥默里克是在什么样的情况下向他们提及这场同学情谊的。

雅姆贝德家的公子在某次生意场上的聚会中以看似无意的口吻透露奥默里克与他们家弟弟私交甚密。他们的语气平静中带着些微波澜，丝毫没有任何不赞成的表示，言辞却极尽暧昧。见惯了商人与政客那套权术话语的普拉尼翁先生自然明白他们真实意欲为何，退场之后便给自己儿子打了电话，询问此事是否当真。

因为顾及颜面，那两位得意离去的兄长隐去金钱的部分，侧重点在两人无法公开的关系上。而让普拉尼翁先生感到失望的事情，却并不是儿子在外有了男朋友，而是那孩子有了交往对象竟然不敢告诉家里。

奥默里克的父亲站在阳台上深刻地反思自己平日是否对儿子关怀不够，重重地吸了口烟发现火圈已经到滤嘴，然后他拨通了儿子的电话，做好接受任何事实的心理准备，听到的却是截然不同的真相。

“你做得对，我的儿子。”豪门出生是衣食无忧的梦幻城堡，也是束缚自由的黄金鸟笼，雅姆贝德家的做法在上流社会中很平常，如果家族后辈全都随心所欲，豪门瓦解不过是瞬息之间。普拉尼翁先生理解他们的做法，却也认为缺乏幸福的富贵日子毫无意义，所以他不想阻拦自己儿子的选择，只希望他能够开心地过好此生。

他甚至建议奥默里克不如将公寓的租金交到努德内毕业，那孩子毕竟是优渥出生，集体住宿肯定会不习惯，这点钱他们家还出得起。可奥默里克回答说那孩子绝不会轻易受人好处。不过上周，普拉尼翁先生再次问及此事时，听到电话那边奥默里克在轻笑，说努德内已经有了十分合适的住处。

那是盖里克的公寓，努德内负担了一半的房租。让他得以承受这额外开支的是盖里克为他在公司里争取到的实习岗位，这家公司几乎是按照在校生实习工资的封顶金额给的待遇。虽然实习生没有资格申请租金优惠得近乎白送的员工公寓，但作为分享者搬进去却是合情合理的。努德内搬进去后将房间收拾得敞亮，看起来空间都大了许多，甚至还额外安装了烟雾报警器。

奥默里克的父母与他们共进了晚餐，席间对努德内多有鼓励，他们认为这孩子又聪明又坚强，未来必定前途无量。临别时普拉尼翁先生语气诚恳地对努德内说：“希望你能继续跟我儿子做好朋友。”

夜幕中星河灿烂，猎户座腰带上的三颗星挂在奥默里克头上仿佛在为他提前加冕科学的桂冠，同时又落在努德内的眼里，闪耀着名为希望的光芒，就连盖里克那头白金色的头发都被勾勒出淡淡光晕。

如果说人的一生中有什么情景是值得铭记终生的，这样静谧祥和的时刻必定位列其中。


	8. Chapter 8

“有的人生来快乐欢畅，有的人生来无尽夜长。”

努德内读到这首诗的时候还是个期待儿童节的孩童，书籍是他得以在压抑到窒息又因年幼无法逃离的家庭环境中得以喘息的窗口。

通过那些瑰丽奇妙的文字，他早早地知晓世界的美丽博大，想法青涩懵懂却执拗地萌生想要探索其边界的愿望，也正是那些承载着人类欢笑与苦难记忆的纸页，让他明白自己的痛苦亦是许多人面颊上流下过的泪水。

或许是冥冥中潜意识的共鸣，从那时起努德内就认为自己的人生必定是“无尽夜长”的那种，所以他从不把时间浪费在自怜自艾或是哀叹命运不公，他只相信实实在在可以转化为生机的努力与奋斗。

只可惜，在瞬息万变的命运面前，个人的孤勇显得渺小可怜，任你秣马厉兵也难敌时局的翻手为云覆手为雨。

“很抱歉，”奥默里克的声音沉重得如太平洋上空的热带风暴，短短的三个字缓慢得近乎凝滞，如果有机会面对面交谈，他会想要以拥抱来安慰对方的失意，但隔着超过十个时区他纵使难过得心痛却也无计可施，“因为新政的缘故，学校的奖学金制度更改很大，针对留学生，尤其是特定地区留学生的奖学金收得很紧。”话说到这里就够了，“这并不是你的能力问题，只是运气不太好。”

“我知道了，谢谢你。”只从电话里听，努德内的声音是镇定的，只有窗户上的玻璃映照着他紧咬嘴唇的样子。明知运气这种东西从不站在自己这边，却自视甚高地没有将简历多投几个地区，只按照排名从上往下选择了几家学校，它们全都在同个国家。

“如果你需要帮助的话，我可以……”奥默里克这时倒真有些希望他们是那种关系，资助将要分享后半生的人学费天经地义，只可惜他们始终只是朋友。

“不用了，我会自己想办法的。”努德内知道奥默里克欲言又止的含义，没等对方说出口便拒绝了，如果自己的未来还要借着别人的东风才能破浪，那他跟被哥哥们嘲笑的那个弟弟其实也没什么区别。

奥默里克望着校园林荫道旁边的塑像，几只鸽子正在那闲庭信步，他是多么希望努德内能属于这里，叹息声即使隔着电话都听得明明白白：“祝你好运。”

盖里克从未想过继续深造，因此看不懂那些复杂的留学手续和多得不知道区别在哪的分类，他只知道努德内前几日刚收到心仪大学的录取通知，却不知为何整日闷闷不乐，皱着眉头不知在烦恼什么。

“他没有拿到奖学金，也不肯接受我的帮助。”

听了奥默里克给他的答案，盖里克也变得忧心起来。他如今已升职为公司里的小领导，他认为这与努德内平日提供的那些专业咨询意见密不可分，可不愿那个优秀的同学止步在金钱面前，再想到那俩嘴脸可恶的兄长和藏在背后的父母会因此感到得意，他就更加愤愤不平。

“你们公司今年有内推吗？”努德内心有不甘却无可奈何地问，他实在想不到去哪才能筹集到足够的钱，不得不做好最坏的打算，毕业先工作等凑够钱再重拾学术梦想。

“有是有，”盖里克瞧着对方垂头丧气的样子万分心疼，“可是，就这么放弃未免可惜，”话说出口才发现苍白无力，若是还能坚持，努德内又岂会这么轻易放弃，“不是还有时间吗？说不定有转机呢？”

“嗯。”努德内礼貌却木然地点头，前路渺茫他看不到希望在哪里，短时间内想要挣到这么多钱，恐怕真的只能去给有钱的少爷当床垫，这想法让他觉得反胃，揉了几下胸口才缓过来。

接下来的几天，努德内过得跟普通等毕业的学生无异。他已经把自己的内推材料交给了盖里克，希望这家公司能够看在自己实习期表现得比任何人都勤勉的份上给自己个薪酬优越的职位。

本以为可以远离的噩梦在夜间频繁造访他，努德内越来越多地梦见自己童年的事情，被撕碎的书页如彩蝶飞舞迷住视线，从玩具里扯出来的棉絮漫天飘散遮挡视线里的光明。

只要去往遥远的国家并在那里扎根，就可以将家庭对自己的紧追不舍遥遥甩在身后，努德内知道那边的环境更加自由，法律会保障家庭成员间在屋檐下的合法权益，父亲和兄长并不具有被认可的天生权威。

靠对知识的学习来改变命运，是努德内逃跑计划的核心。他抱着对自由生活的向往坚持到现在，却被无情的现实当头棒喝，方才知道自己将事情想得太绝对，太简单，不过是幼稚孩童的荒诞梦想。

俗话说祸不单行，努德内几日后查看内推录用名单时，没有在上面找到自己的名字。为了不让盖里克因不得不告诉自己坏消息而为难，他在决定主动表示自己已经知道结果。

他微笑着向盖里克表示感谢，明白那位热心的青年肯定已经为自己尽了最大的努力，求职市场竞争激烈，这个结果也不算太出乎意料。他早已经过不幸的千锤百炼，面对接踵而至的坏消息仍能笑得云淡风轻。

与努德内笑容中萦绕的愁云惨雾不同，盖里克仍保持着那仿佛与生俱来的乐观，他常说“活着就有希望”、“坚持下去就有盼头”这样的话，并且很快证明这些励志的格言并非空洞的安慰。

“上面没有你的名字，是因为我根本就没有帮你争取内推。”盖里克笑着回答，声音爽朗得仿佛是在谈论什么好消息。

“为什么？”努德内错愕地问，愣愣地看着盖里克眉开眼笑的样子，抿了抿嘴，“算了，这是你的自由。”

“别急着难过啊，努德内同学，”盖里克自桌下取出藏在那里的信封，将它递到努德内面前，“打开看看？”

“这是什么？”努德内疑惑地接过那蓝色的信封，手指绕了几圈打开封口，抽出里面的文件，大致地扫过那些文字条款后，有些不敢相信自己的眼睛，“你们公司要资助我学费？”

“是的，这是我们公司的政策，”看到努德内的表情，盖里克便知道自己做了正确的选择，“只要你答应毕业后来我们公司，这几年的学费和生活费就不用发愁。”像是知道对方在担心什么般，他继续说着，“定向的部门在海外，只是地区未必合你的意。”

“这已经，很好了，”或许是空调将室内吹得太过干燥，努德内的眼睛不得不分泌些液体来保持湿润，“谢谢你为我争取，真的……不知道该怎么感谢你。”

“你可别谢我，我不过就是递交了材料，他们怎么决定我也管不着啊。”盖里克移到努德内身边，将肩膀借给他依靠着，“给奥默里克打个电话吧，我看他为这事都要急坏了。”

“好的，我现在就告诉他，现在那边刚好是早上，学长应该已经起床了。”努德内说着走到窗边，外面夜晚的繁星与人间的万家灯火交相辉映，盈动的光点从天上直流泻到地上。

无尽夜长又怎么样呢？正因为有黑夜的存在，星子们才有机会展现熠熠生辉的美丽。正因为活着难免会经历暗无天日的不幸与困境，那些始终陪伴在身边支持着鼓励着微笑着的人们，其无私有爱高尚的品德才显得如晚星般珍贵。

—FIN—


End file.
